The invention relates to a magazine containing a plurality of disc-holders, each holder containing a record disc, which magazine comprises a main compartment in which the disc-holders are supported one above another, which disc-holders can be slid into and out the main compartment through an open side-wall of the magazine, which magazine, after it has been mounted in a record-disc changer, can be raised and lowered to bring a selected disc-holder within the main compartment to a predetermined level at which said holder can be slid out of the magazine and subsequently back into the magazine.
A magazine of the above construction is described in British patent application No. 8321312 (PHJ 82.101c), published on Mar. 14, 1984, publication No. 2126004. Such a magazine may be used in conjunction with record-disc changers for playing record-discs contained in holders, for example optical audio discs, such as those known as "Compact Disc". When mounted in the record-disc changer, the magazine faces with its open side wall feed rollers of the changer and is located on a device for raising and lowering the magazine. This device brings a selected holder in the main compartment to a predetermined level at which the feed rollers can slide this holder in a horizontal direction from the magazine onto a loading support, which transfers this holder to the turntable of the record-disc changer. Thus a selected record-disc is played automatically.
If one of the record discs in the magazine must be replaced by another record-disc it is necessary to open an opening panel of the record-disc changer and to remove the magazine from the changer. This can only be done by removing one of the disc-holders through the open side wall of the compartment to replace it with the required disc. Furthermore, it is necessary to remember which disc-holder has been used while carrying out this operation. So mistakes can easily occur, whereas the operation of removing the magazine and substituting the record disc takes up a great deal of time.